You Got Me High Flying
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Pre-Canon. Pre 1x01. Brennan and Angela spend a night together before Brennan leaves for Guatemala. Angela/Brennan. Oneshot.


**So this one was requested by the lovely** **Jules2820, who wanted something about Bones/Angela. I know you were sort of going along the lines of them being older and possibly even in a relationship with their later loves, but this is what happened? I hope you enjoy it still :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the title comes from _Skydiving_ by Lights, which I adore. **

"Ooh," Temperance Brennan let out a laugh as she nearly tripped over her own feet and only managed to steady herself by reaching out a hand and bracing it against the wall. "I think..." Brennan hiccuped. "I think I drank just a _little_ bit too much tonight," she giggled and tumbled down onto the king-sized bed and flopped backwards, splaying out her arms on the mattress. The blankets were soft underneath her, although unfamiliar, given they had booked a fancy hotel room for the night.

"Hey!" Angela Montenegro wiggled her finger at Brennan, looking just as unsteady on her feet as her best friend had as she came into the room. "You can't take up _all_ the bed, not again."

"What are you _talking_ about?" Brennan's words were dragged out, nowhere near as articulate as they usually were. " _You're_ the one who takes up the whole bed!"

"We both know that's a total lie, sweetie," Angela laughed and then leaned against the wall, steadying herself to be able to take off the high heels that she was wearing, although she was still swaying dangerously. The dress that she was wearing was a sparkly little number that she had found at an op-shop, and contrasted sharply with the dark jeans and light green blouse that Brennan was wearing.

The two woman were so completely different, and yet they meshed together so perfectly.

It had been nearly four years since they had met at this point, and this was their last night out before Brennan flew out to Guatemala to work on the excavation of a mass grave. She was only meant to be gone for six months, but last time that had happened, it had ended up being extended to nearly twelve months, so Angela had insisted that they had a good night out by way of farewell.

"Lift up, sweetie," Angela laughed as she stood in front of Brennan and held out her hands. Brennan shakily lifted one leg from where it was on the ground and Angela managed to unlace the sensible shoes that her best friend was wearing, one at a time, dropping them to the ground and kicking them under the bed so that they didn't trip over them in the morning when they were calling room service and stumbling to the bathroom to wash off their make up from the night before. "We have to remember that your shoes are under the bed."

" _You_ remember the shoes are under the bed," Brennan replied, not particularly intelligibly. Angela laughed again before she flopped down onto the bed beside her. They were quiet, the only noise coming from the air con unit that was whirring away above the bed. After a few moments, Angela reached above her head, toward where Brennan's arms were stretched, and she laced her fingers together with Brennan's. Brennan was quiet, but she tightened her fingers around Angela's.

Brennan was the one to move first, shifting their hands and rolling onto her side so that she could look down at Angela, and she lifted her free hand to push away a long curl that had come free of the braids that Angela had twisted around her head for their night out. Brennan tucked it behind her ear and then smiled at her best friend, Angela able to make out the expression from the dim light that was coming from the lounge of their hotel room and she smiled back.

"Thank you for tonight," Brennan murmured, and her words sounded a bit more solid this time.

"You're welcome, honey," Angela replied, her voice soft. "You needed a good night after finally getting rid of Pete, and a good send off before you leave me forever."

"You're exaggerating, Angela," Brennan let out a laugh. "It's only for a few months."

" _Six_ , sweetie," Angela pouted at her, her lips still a little glossy from the lipstick she had applied earlier. "It's six months. That's not just a _few_." Brennan gave her another small smile before she leaned in. Angela felt her breathing catch in her throat as she tilted her head upward, waiting for Brennan to close the gap between them.

It had been a while since this had happened.

It wasn't as though there was any label to what they had, and there were no boundaries or expectations, it was just that sometimes they kissed and sometimes they did more than kiss, and they were both fine with moving back to being best friends once it was over.

Brennan had been with Pete for the past few months, and Angela hadn't actually been in Washington full time, only stopping by every few weeks because she was teaching classes in multiple different towns, and so nothing had happened _physically_ between them.

But now it was, and it was the perfect way to end their evening, before Brennan left for the next half year or so.

Brennan's lips pressed against Angela's and Angela responded enthusiastically, her hand coming over to cover Brennan's on her cheek, squeezing it lightly. Brennan tasted sweet, like the pink drinks that they had been throwing back, and Angela licked her way into her mouth, pressing through her lips and tangling her tongue with her best friends. Brennan made a little noise in her throat and Angela wiggled them around, pushing Brennan back so that she was laying flat and Angela could roll on top of her, half crouching with her knees on either side of Brennan's hips, deepening their kiss. Brennan's hands stroked up and down Angela's back, and Angela felt a shiver run through her at the sensations through the thin material of her dress.

"What time do you leave tomorrow?" Brennan asked when they pulled apart for a breath.

"Wow, sweetie," Angela laughed and nuzzled her nose against her best friends. "Way to make a girl feel loved."

"Wh— _no_!" Brennan quickly insisted and her hands clenched in the material of Angela's dress. "You _know_ that's not what I meant."

"I know," Angela grinned, because she was probably one of the only people in the world who knew that half the time Brennan said things, they came out in a way that she didn't intend to. Or, they _did_ come out in the way she intended, at least the information was what she intended, but they offended in a way she didn't mean. "I'm in no rush, I don't have anything on tomorrow, so I'm all yours until you have to be at the airport." Maybe it was the way that Angela phrased it, but Brennan's face got soft and she reached up to give the woman another kiss.

"Good," she said with a firm nod, her earrings jangling, and Angela laughed. They kissed languidly for a while, until Angela's lipstick was definitely rubbed off, and then they undressed slowly, both of them happy with the low-level arousal that was burning in their stomachs. Brennan rolled over and tugged on Angela's arm, and Angela grinned, more than happy to be big spoon as she curved her body around her best friends.

"Sleep well, sweetie," Angela murmured as she kissed Brennan's shoulder, and Brennan hummed out happily in response, gripping Angela's arm firmly around her waist.

The two women fell asleep quickly, wrapped tightly in each other.

 **Let me know what you think x**


End file.
